Infidelity
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: Torrie Wilson’s husband Billy Kidman is being a jerk to her. She becomes friends with one of her follow co-workers The Undertaker. Will their friendship blossom into something more? (Torrie Wilson-Billy Kidman(Torrie Wilson-Undertaker)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Come on Torrie, Gees!" Billy yelled at Torrie from the backstage exit doors from the arena. "Ok, I'm sorry Billy; it's not my fault that I'm not as strong as you!" She called back to him, dragging both of their suitcases along the ground. "Oh everything isn't your fault isn't it Torrie." Billy growled at her. Grabbing a drink from the vending machine. "Oh what! Torrie don't drag them! I paid 500 dollars for those suitcases!" Billy snapped at her. "Well maybe if you could help me a little." Torrie sighed. "Ur no." He smirked and walked out of the arena into the car park. Torrie winched as pain rushed through her arm. She had hurt her arm during her match with Dawn Marie on Smackdown that night, and carrying her suitcases didn't help. She got to the door and opened them. Billy was talking to a few of the backstage crew. She placed the suitcases on the ground and walked over to him. "Hello Torrie." One of the men said with a smile. "Hey." She sighed. "You ok? You seem pretty tired?" another said to her. Torrie went to open her mouth when Billy interrupted. "She's fine, just a little tired from her match tonight." He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. The men smiled and walked off. Billy quickly let go of her. "Cut that out! Acting like a big sook!" he frowned at her. Torrie glared at him. "Look I'm going to the bathroom ok?" She asked. "Good, great, get lost." Billy said as he went to answer his cell phone that started ringing. She sighed and walked back into the arena.

She walked through the corridor towards the women's locker room. She sighed, she and Billy had got married last year and he was a total sweetheart to her. But during the last couple of months he had been acting like an asshole to her. She didn't know why he was like that but it was really starting to piss her off.

She walked into the locker rooms and turned on one of the tapes there, and splashed her face. "Hey Torrie." Dawn smiled walking out from the change room area. Torrie looked up. "Oh Hey Dawn." She smiled then rubbed her elbow. "Oh I hope I didn't injure you too bad." Dawn said biting her lip. "No it's ok." She sighed. "Then what's wrong?" Dawn asked her. "Billy." Torrie answered. "Oh Torrie that guy is a jerk, why don't you just leave him and find yourself a new man, judging by the way the fans cheered for you tonight it shouldn't be so hard." Dawn said. Torrie chuckled. "I can't though." She explained. "And why not?" Dawn asked. "Because I love him." Torrie said quietly looking away. Dawn sighed. "One day you'll realize Torrie how a man is supposed to treat ya and love ya." She explained and walked off. Torrie sighed and walked off to find the doctor.

"Excuse me?" She asked one of the doctors in the hallway. "Yes Torrie, what can I help you with?" He smiled at her. "Err would I be able to get an icepack for my elbow?" She asked him. "Ohh yep, just let me have a look at your arm for a second." He said. "No it's ok, I just took a nasty fall that's all." She explained. "Ok, I'll just go get you one." He smiled and walked into the first aid room. Torrie looked around and saw Kurt Angle's wife Karen and Undertaker's wife Sara walking towards her. "Hi." Torrie smiled at them. "Hey." Karen smiled at her. Sara just nodded her head, and they kept walking. The doctor returned with an icepack for her. "Here you go." He said handing her the icepack "Oh thank you" Torrie smiled and walked off back to Billy.

"There you are! I was waiting for 20 minutes!" he yelled at her from the taxi. "Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Torrie said biting her lip. "We'll your gonna have to keep your self here waiting Torrie and find your own way to the hotel." He said and shut the door of the taxi. Torrie watched with her mouth open as the taxi drove off out of the parking lot.

She sighed as she walked back through the arena; she looked at her watch 10 o'clock it read. They'll be nobody here! She thought. She looked in the women's locker room. No one, then walked into the men's. She saw Mark there with his wife Sara with him. "Err excuse me?" She said. He turned around and saw Torrie standing there. "Hey Torrie what's up?" He asked her. Sara looked up from reading her magazine. "Um are you guys heading to the hotel?" She asked. "Yeah." Mark said putting his clothes into his gym bag. "Ok, well would it be ok if you guys could give me a lift there please." She asked. Mark looked at Sara who had her eyebrows raised at him. "Yeah of course." He smiled at her. "Oh thank you so much." She smiled. "Go get ya stuff, and meet us back here ok?" Mark said. "Ok." She said and walked out of the room. Mark turned to Sara. "Sara it would have been nice if you had said something too." He said. "Whatever Mark." She sighed and continued to read her magazine. Mark shook his head and continued with what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't gonna update this story until I finished one of my other stories first, but seeing that you asked nice Stephanie. I'll add a chapter and maybe one more lol!_

Chapter 2 

Torrie returned to the change room about 15 minutes after collecting her bags. "Hi again." She smiled dragging her bag into the room. Sara didn't reply back. Mark looked over and saw she was having a bit of a problem with her bags. He walked over to her. "Need a little help?" He chuckled at her. "Oh well if you don't mind." She smiled. "Well I was the one who asked remember?" He smiled taking her bags and walking over to put them near his. Torrie giggled and walked over to Sara. "Hi." Torrie smiled at her. Sara continued flicking through her magazine. "Sara." Mark said looking at her. "Yes?" She replied to him. "Torrie's talking to you." He said. Sara flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at Torrie. "Hi." She smirked then went back to her magazine. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom and then we'll be going ok?" He said and walked into the bathroom. Sara watched him walk into the shower block and she stood up to look at Torrie. "Do you know me well Torrie?" She asked with a straight face. "Ur…no not very well why?" Torrie replied confused. "Well what do you know me best as?" She asked again. "I don't know, I know you're Mark's wife but…" She started. "Well I know you Torrie." She smirked. Torrie raised her eyebrows at her. "I know that you're the 2 time playboy cover girl slut. Who marches around in the ring in nothing but her bra and panties." Sara spat. Torrie gasped in disgust at her. "You make me sick!" Sara hissed at her. Torrie was about to open her mouth to yell at Sara when Mark walked back in the room. "Ok ready?" He asked looking at them both. He obviously didn't hear their little confrontation they had. "Yeah Baby." Sara smiled at him. "Yeah." Torrie replied quietly. "Ok then." He smiled and grabbed his and Torrie's bags and started to walk out the door. "Mark I can carry them." Torrie started. "No really Torrie it's fine." Mark chuckled at her. "Mark make HER carry HER bags." Sara smirked. "Sara I'm carrying them, end of discussion ok?" Mark said and walked out the room. Sara screwed up her face and they all walked out to the parking lot.

Mark walked over to a big 4WD and opened to boot and put the bags in. "Wow you got a big car." Torrie said. "Yeah well, I kinda don't fit that good in a regular sedan." He chuckled. "Oh ok, Billy isn't as tall you so yeah." She giggled back. Sara just rolled her eyes and hopped into the front seat of the car. Mark saw her get in. "Errr do you mind sitting in the back Tor's?" He asked. "No of course not." She replied. "Thanks." He smiled and they both walked over and hopped into the car.

"So you are staying at the hotel with Billy?" Mark asked her while driving down the highway. "Yeah." She replied from the back seat. "Oh by the way Torrie, where is Billy?" Sara asked her. "Oh ah, he had to leave early tonight." She explained. "Mark, you look so good growing your hair long again expect you need to re-dye it." Sara smirked running her hand through his shoulder length hair. Mark looked through the re-view mirror and saw Torrie in the back pretending to look away not noticing. Mark moved his head away from Sara's hand. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all, I was training with one of the beginners tonight and I think I pulled a muscle in my neck." He said while concentrating on the road. "Fine." She mumbled and looked away.

Mark pulled up outside the hotel. He got the bags out of the boot and the three of them walked inside to the reception. "Can we have a single room, booking under Vince McMahon?" Mark said to the guy at the counter. He grabbed the keys and he and Sara started to head to the evaluator. Mark turned around. "You'll be ok now Torrie?" He asked. "Yes, thank you for the lift Mark." She smiled. "Ok, no problem." He smiled and turned back and followed Sara.

Mark got out of the shower and walked over and sat on the bed next to Sara. "Night." He said and bent down to kiss her. "Night." She quickly said and laid down before he had a chance to kiss her. "What's your problem?" He asked. "Nothing." She said. "Yeah there is, now tell me." He said. Sara sighed. "Well I don't like the idea of my husband going around and giving lifts to sluts when they're in need." She explained. "First, Torrie isn't a slut and second, you were with me the whole time." He replied. "Well what if I wasn't here. Who knows what she could have tried." Sara said. Mark sighed. "Sara, Torrie is happily married to Billy, one of my friends. Besides the same thing would have happened even if you weren't here." Mark explained. "I know it's not your fault Mark, but you can't blame me. I mean, those women walk around wearing hardly anything. They go and flirt with married men. They don't do anything for this business, they're sluts." She explained. "Sara it's all a gimmick, don't worry; besides I love you ok." He smiled pointing to his tattoo on his neck. "Ok then." She sighed. "Good night." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Night." She replied and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone; thanks for the wonderful reviews not just for this story but for all of them. I've updated all my stories so go and have a read of them. xoxox_

Chapter 3

"Finally you made it here!" Billy snapped eating his dinner on the bed of their hotel room. "Well I had to look everywhere in the arena for someone to see if I could get a lift." Torrie replied placing her bags on the ground. "Where's my dinner?" She asked looking at Billy. "Right here, it was getting a bit cold and I didn't want to waste my money." He said taking a bite of the food. "Whatever I'm having a shower." She said and went to walk into the shower. "Whoa wait, who did ya get a lift from?" He asked. "Mark." She replied. "What Mark Callaway?" He said. "Yes." She replied. Billy started laughing. "What Billy? He's very nice, unlike what you think of him." Torrie said. "Torrie, that guy is sour as a lemon." Billy laughed. "Whatever, you wouldn't say it to he's face anyway!" She said. "What did you just say?" Billy said. Torrie gulped and ran into the bathroom and locked the door, before he got hold of her.

The following Tuesday Torrie was walking through the arena when she saw Mark sitting near the entrance in his wrestling gear talking to one of the crew men. She wanted to go over and say hello but thought he might think of her as a nuisance. Mark turned around and saw Torrie standing there. "Hey Torrie!" He called out. Torrie smiled and walked over to him. "Hey." She smiled. "What you been up to?" He asked as the crew man left. "I had a backstage segment with Jackie, but that's about all, what about you?" She asked. "Oh well I'm waiting for my match against John Layfield." He said pointing to the monitor. She looked and saw John in the ring saying that he isn't scared of the Undertaker. "Oh big scary guy huh?" She giggled. "Well I ain't exactly the pretty boy like Orton." He chuckled. Torrie giggled. "What have you got in your hand?" She asked looking down. "Oh my eyeliner, I can't really put it on that good." He chuckled. "Oh really, want me to put it on for you?" She offered. "Oh yeah if ya don't mind, thanks." He said handing her his eyeliner. She bent down and applied it gently over his eyelids, being careful not to poke him in the eye. She noticed how nice his green eyes were; Billy had green eyes but they were dull. Not beautiful and intense like Mark's were. "There you go." She smiled putting the lid on and handing it back to him. "Thanks Torrie." He said and heard a bell echoing from the arena. "Well I think that's my cue." He said getting up. "Ok well good luck in your match." She smiled. "Yeah thanks, hey maybe we could catch up with a drink after the show." He said. "Yeah ok, and Sara too." She said, even though she didn't really want her around after that little confrontation they had the other day. "Oh Sara ain't here she's at home, she said she has things to do." He explained. "Oh ok, well see you later." She smiled. "See ya sweetheart." He said and walked behind the curtain. Torrie turned around and headed back down the corridor.

"What is your problem?" She heard Billy say to her from behind. "Huh?" She asked confused. "You running around and flirting with Mark." He said crossing his arms. "What? Running around? Flirting? You're paranoid!" She said. "Shut up Torrie!" He snapped. "Billy! Don't tell me to shut up!" She snapped back. "Don't you answer back to me!" He yelled. "I'm not!" She replied. "Yes you are you bitch!" And slapped her across the face. Torrie gasped and grabbed her cheek. "He ain't gonna want to flirt with ya now, cause that is gonna leave a bruise." He smirked and walked off. Torrie gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She ran off to the women's locker room.

She looked around to see if anybody was in here but it looked empty. She walked up and looked in the mirror. She bit her lip at the site of her cheek. It was red and swollen; she could see a bruise had started to form. She walked over and sat on the bench in the change room. She thought whether or not she should go out with Mark after what Billy did to her. Well to hell with him, I'm going to go out and have a good time. She thought and went to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Torrie looked through her wardrobe in the change room; most of the clothes were a little revealing so she decided on a pink dress. She brushed her hair and put a pair of hoop earrings in her ears. She headed out the locker rooms in search for Mark. "Excuse me; have you seen Mark around anywhere?" She asked one of the crew men. "Err he should be in the change rooms." He replied. "Ok thanks." She smiled and headed off towards the men's change room. "Knock, Knock." She said as knock on the door. "Come in!" She heard a few guys say behind the door. "Hey Torrie." Said Bob Holly and Charlie to her as she walked in. "Hey, is Mark here?" She asked them. "Yep, I'm right over here Tor's." She heard Mark reply. She turned around and saw him in the corner putting his stuff into his bag. "Oh Hey." She smiled. "Hi, you look nice, ready to go?" He asked grabbing his bag. "Yeah, you look good too." She replied back seeing he had a jacket on with jeans. "Cool, let's go." He said as he tied his hair up into a ponytail. He grabbed his bags and they walked out of the room. Charlie and Bob heard their conversation and gave each other weird looks but continued with what they were doing.

Mark put his bags into his car. "Where's Billy?" He asked her while shutting the door. "Oh ah, he was going somewhere with…um…ah….Charvo after the show." She lied. In truth she didn't know where he was or could care less. "Oh ok, then it's just you and me." He replied. She nodded. "There's this place up the road, it's not really worth driving to so you up to walking a bit?" He asked. "Yeah of course." She smiled. "Ok let's go." He said. They started to walk down the street away from the arena. While they were walking down the street, a group of guys drove past them and stopped the car. "Whoa! Yeah baby!" They called out to Torrie as her and Mark walked past them. Mark heard Torrie moan in embarrassment. "Hey fuck off!" He yelled out to the guys. "Oh fuck lets get out of here!" They said and sped off. "Thanks for that." She smiled. "No problem." He replied. Torrie saw they were heading towards a night club. "Are we going to a night club?" She asked. "Um well no, you see Torrie I'm a little too old for that kind of thing." He chuckled. "You're not too old!" She replied. "Ur yeah I am, I was thinking more of a bar." He said. "Oh ok, I don't really go to them." She replied. "Well you might enjoy it; come on it's up here." He explained.

They walked into the bar and Torrie was surprised at how many people were in here. "Wanna drink?" Mark asked her. "Yeah." She replied. "You drink beer?" He asked her. "Sometimes." She answered. "Two Beers." Mark said to the guy at the bar. He and Torrie sat over at a bench. The guy came over and gave them their drinks. Mark handed the guy some money and he walked off. "Oh how much do I owe you?" Torrie asked. "Nothing, drinks are on me." He replied. "Oh ok, thank you." She smiled. "So how come I don't see you much around Smackdown?" He asked taking a sip of his beer. "Well I mainly hang with the girls and the cruiserweight division because Billy is in there and you're like with other people." She explained taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah, but you've been here for a while now right?" He asked. "Yeah about 4 years, and well I do sometimes see you but…" She started then stopped. "What?" He replied. "I don't say hi or anything because you might think of me as some annoying bimbo." She replied looking away. Mark chuckled. "Torrie if I thought of you as some annoying bimbo I wouldn't have invited you out here with me right?"

"Yeah I guess so, but you don't understand though Mark." She said. "Don't understand what?" He said. She sighed. "You have no idea how many people respect you. You've been here for 14 years, you're like the boss of Smackdown and we're all like second best." She explained looking down. "Hey." Mark said lifting her chin up. "No that's not true. Yeah I may have been here longer than most of the guys. But that doesn't mean I'm any better. Sure more people respect me and that's good cause I know I deserve it and I have more experience, but it doesn't make me any better. Torrie I'm not like Ric Flair and others who go around saying that they're the best. I just go out and do my 100 best in every match and let the fans decide if I'm the best guy on Smackdown." He explained. She smiled at him. "And I sure that you have done the best for your career too right?" He asked. "What like posing for playboy?" She said. "Torrie you wouldn't have done playboy if you were ashamed right?" He asked. "Yeah you're right. Can I ask you something?" She said. "Yeah what?" He asked taking another sip of his drink. "Have you seen my pictures?" She asked. "What your playboy pictures?" He said. "Yeah." She asked. "No." He replied. "Oh ok…its funny cause most of the guys have seen it." She giggled. "That's not funny." He said. "Oh it's not?" She stopped giggling. "No, they have no respect for you." He said. "Mark I'm a ware that people were gonna look at me and wank off." She explained. "Yeah but not your co-workers. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He said. "No you didn't." She replied. "Ok, I'm married and just wouldn't feel right seeing you naked Torrie without your permission." He said. "Ok, I might just go get myself another beer." She said getting up. "No need, I'll get it, you sit right here." He smiled and got up and walked over to the bar.

Torrie sat there confused. Usually Billy would make her get up and get her own drink and make her pay for it too. But Mark was getting it for her and he was paying for it. Weird, she thought.

Mark was waiting for her drink when a guy came up and approached him. "Hey excuse me?" He said talking to Mark. Mark turned around and looked at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're very lucky to have a woman like that as your girlfriend." He said to Mark. "Err, she's not my girlfriend; she's one of my co-workers." Mark replied. "Oh ok, is she single?" He asked. Mark chuckled. "Nah, she's married."

"Oh ok. Damn lucky son of a bitch." The guy laughed. The bar man returned with Mark's beer. "Well see ya later." He said to the guy and walked off.

He came back over with her drink. "Thank you." She smiled. "No problem." He said sitting back down. "Ur Torrie I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed that you had a bruise on your cheek." Mark said. "Oh." Torrie said putting her hand on her cheek. "Is it that bad?" She said biting her lip. "No, but how did ya get it?" He asked. "Oh well I…" She started. "Were you hit? It looks like you've been hit." Mark asked. "No I wasn't hit, I just…um." She said looking down. "What Torrie?" He asked. "I walked into a door" Torrie said quietly. "You walked into a door?" Mark said with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I was walking down the corridor and someone opened the door and smack." She explained. "Oh ok." He said. She nodded then giggled. "No wonder my hairs so blonde!" She laughed. Mark shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Wanna play some pool?" He asked. "Yeah ok." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They got up from the table and walked over to one of the pool tables. Mark handed her a cue. "I'm not that good though." She said. "Oh well, just have a go." Mark said. He lined up the balls and leaned over to have a shot when a few men approached them. "Hey Markie, remember us." They laughed. Mark looked up. "Why its Bill and Ben the flower pot men." He laughed. They other guys started laughing too. "Nah seriously, I do remember you's, Steve and Dave right?" Mark said. "Yeah, where's ya bitch?" Dave asked. "You mean Sara?" Mark said. "Yeah that's the one." He replied. "She's my wife, not my bitch and she's not here this time. Torrie's here instead." Mark said putting his arm around Torrie. "Well hello sweetheart!" He replied. "Hi." She said. "Gee Mark; I don't think Sara would like the idea of you hanging around with this beauty." Steve said. "Yeah well, she'll get over it. So what can I do ya for?" Mark said. "Well from what I remember, you lost at pool last time and ya owe us 50 bucks." Dave said. "Well really do I?" Mark smirked. "Yep, we don't forget things like that Callaway." They joked. "Ok well if Torrie and I beat ya tonight we'll double it but if you lose then ya walk away with nothing. How about that?" Mark asked. "Ok you're on!" They said and walked over to grabs some cue sticks. "Mark I'm gonna cost you 100 dollars!" Torrie said. "Torrie don't worry." Mark laughed.

Mark leaned over and lined his cue up and hit the balls. "Ok Torrie, your turn." Mark said. Torrie leaned over the hit the balls. Her shot wasn't that strong and she made a mark on the table. "Shit." She mumbled. Mark chuckled. She looked up at him. "You think this is funny. I swear I'm costing ya." She laughed. While Steve and Dave were having their turns Torrie walked over to the bar and ordered herself another drink. "You must like the beer here pretty well; you've had 2 more glasses then me." Mark said walking over and standing next to her. "Yeah well I'm thirsty." She smirked. "Ok then." Mark said.

Mark had his shot and got three balls in the net. "Oh come on Torrie." Steve and Dave cheered at her. "What? You think an Idaho farm girl can't play pool?" She smirked at them. "Ohhhh we ain't saying anything." They laughed. Torrie lined up and had her shot. "A little bit better Tor's." Mark said.

After about half an hour of playing Mark took over Torrie turns as all the alcohol she had been drinking starting taking over her. "What have ya done Mark? Ya made the girl drunk!" Steve laughed at Mark and Torrie. "I ain't done nothing." Mark laughed back. "She's probably gonna through it all up over you." Dave said to Mark. "Hopefully not." Mark replied. "Mark I wanna shot." Torrie said walking over. "Really?" Mark asked. "Yes." She replied. "We're just gonna use the bathroom." Dave and Steve said walking over to the bathroom. "Ok." Mark said. "Mark show me how to use this thing properly." Torrie said looking at the cue she was holding. Mark walked over and stood behind her. "Lean down." He instructed. Torrie leaned down with him behind her. "Put the end of the cue in between your thumb and finger like this." Mark said holding her hand and putting the cue there. "Now hold the other end like this." He said and moved her other hand up to other end of the cue. "Now line it up carefully and push the cue forward like this." He said. Torrie bit her lip. She realized she was starting to like this contact she was having with him. She could smell his cologne he was wearing and it was turning her on. She turned herself around to face him. "You're a good teacher." She smiled chewing her lip. "Really?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "Yesssss." She said quietly and leaned up to kiss him. Mark quickly moved back. "Why don't you put your theory to the test then?" He said. "Ok." She smiled and turned back around. He smiled and smacked her on the ass. Torrie giggled. "Ready to play again?" Dave and Steve said walking back over. "Yeah." Mark said. "Good show you guys put on for all of us." Dave smirked. "What ya mean?" Mark asked. "Ya know, bit of doggie style action going on." Steve laughed. Mark gave a confused look and looked around the room and saw most of the people in the bar were watching them. "Oh." He chuckled, kind of embarrassed. Torrie started laughing. "Well boys, I am a 2 time playboy cover girl." She said out loud. A lot of men in the bar started cheering. "Want a sneak peek?" She smirked and started to pull her dress down. All the men in the bar were hollering. "Hey, Hey now." Mark said pulling her straps back up. All the guys started booing him. "Come on Mark." Torrie giggled. "I think that's enough pool for tonight." He said getting his wallet out and giving 100 dollars to Steve and Dave. He led Torrie out of the Bar.

"What's wrong Mark?" Torrie said once they were out in the streets. "Nothing Torrie but I just don't want you to go and humiliate yourself and regret it." He said. They started walking down the street. "Mark I'm cold." Torrie said. Mark stopped and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Better now?" He asked. "Yes." She smiled. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her and they continued to walk again.

They saw a car pull up next to the sidewalk. Billy stuck his head out of the window. "Hey, what's going on here?" He asked. "Billy nice to see ya." Mark shouted nodding his head. Billy got out of the car and walked over to them. "Billy." Torrie giggled, giving away the evidence that she was drunk. "She's drunk." Billy said looking at Mark. "I didn't make her drunk though; we went out and played some pool with a few local guys." Mark explained. "Really?" Billy said. "Yep, and I think she's a little tired so take her back to the hotel so she can sleep it off." Mark said. "Really Callaway?" Billy said looking up at Mark. "Yes." Mark said. Billy kind of backed up a little. "Ok then, Torrie say goodbye sweetheart." Billy said. "Bye Mark." She smiled. "See ya later Torrie." Mark smiled. "Kidman." Mark said slapping him on the back. "See ya Mark." Billy said and saw Mark start to walk away. He turned back to Torrie.

"Huh? What's with this Torrie?" He said to her. "What?" She replied. "You're drunk, your hairs a mess and your wearing his jacket?" Billy said. "Huh?" She replied. "Answer me Torrie!" Billy yelled at her. "Hey!" Billy heard Mark say from a distance. Billy looked up and saw Mark standing down the street. "What?" Billy asked. "Everything ok? I heard ya yelling at Torrie." Mark explained. "Oh, we're cool Mark." Billy said and ushered Torrie into the car. "Ok then." Mark said crossing his arms. Billy got into the car and drove off. Mark watched them drive off then turned around and started to walk back to his own car back at the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Torrie woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "Ah, my head." She moaned as she hoped out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her face. Her mascara had smudged everywhere. She looked over at her pillow and noticed there were smudges of mascara on it. The hotel staff ain't gonna like me too much, she thought. She noticed the room was quite. Where's Billy? She thought looking around. She picked up her cell phone and noticed she had a voice mail message on it. She pressed the button and listened to it.

_Torrie it's Billy, I'm out getting ready for the house show we have tonight. Bad luck if ya wanna sleep until noon. It's not my fault that you were drunk the night before. Enjoy your hangover. See you in a couple of hours._

"Faggot." She mumbled and threw her phone on the bed. Just then it beeped as she received a message. It was from Mark.

_Hey Torrie its Mark here, sorry I waked you up but there is a house show on tonight. See ya later. From Mark._

Torrie smiled and put her phone back on the bed. She looked at the clock on the table. 12 o'clock it read. Shit! She mumbled and grabbed a pair of undies and a bra and raced into the shower.

She came back out of the shower and was applying her eyeliner when there was a knock at the door. She assumed it was Billy. "Come in." She called. She saw the door open and saw Mark walk in. "Oh Mark!" She gasped. "Shit! Torrie I didn't know you were getting ready." He said and went to close the door. "No wait its ok." She said and grabbed a top and threw it on over her bra. "Come in." She said to him. "Err what about your bottom half?" He said looking down at her undies. "Oh ok then." She giggled and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and put them on. "Better?" She asked. Mark smirked and walked in. "I just wanted to see if you were awake or not." He asked walking down and sitting on the bed. "Yeah I have been for about half an hour." She replied while continuing with her eyeliner. "Where's Billy?" Mark asked. "He's out training." She answered. "Oh ok, didn't he wake you up?" He asked again. "No he wanted to let me sleep." She said. "Are you guys ok?" He asked. "What do you mean?" She said. "Well I heard him arguing with you last night." Mark explained. "Oh." She said quietly putting the lid back on her eyeliner and turning around and facing Mark. "He just didn't like it when I went out without telling him." She explained. "You didn't tell him that you were going out? Torrie you should tell ya husband things like that." Mark chuckled. "Yeah I know." She replied. "Well I better get going myself and let ya get ready for tonight." He said getting up off the bed and heading for the door. "Ok then." She smiled. "Yeah see ya later sweetheart." He smiled and went to shut the door. "Wait!" She said and ran over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He put his arms around her and hugged her back.

Charvo and Eddie were walking past them at the time and saw them hugging. "Hey that's a bit strange." Charvo said. "Yeah Torrie and Mark, maybe she should go tell Billy?" Eddie said. "Yeah good idea." Charvo replied and the two of them kept walking.

"What was that hug for?" Mark asked releasing Torrie from his arms. "For being a good friend, we are friends now right?" Torrie asked. "Of course we are." He chuckled. She giggled. "Well I better go call Sara. I'll see ya later." He smiled and walked off. "Bye." She called out and walked back inside to get ready for the house show.

Torrie arrived at the arena later that evening. She walked down the corridor and saw Charvo sitting down on a chair tying his shoes. "Hey Charvo." She smiled walking up to him. "Hey." He said quietly and kept tying his shoelaces. Torrie raised her eyebrows and kept walking. Ok, that's a little odd. She thought to herself. She walked into the women's locker rooms. "Torrie!" All the girls smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Girls." Torrie laughed and put her bag on one of the benches. "Better have a good bikini in there Torrie because we're having a bikini contest tonight!" Jackie laughed. "Oh really? I think I do." Torrie smiled and grabbed a bikini out of her bag. "How's that asshole Billy been?" Dawn asked emerging from the toilets. "Oh Dawn leave him alone." She sighed. Just then Joy walked in. "Hey Girls." She smiled. "Hey." They all replied. "Hey Torrie ya slut!" Joy spat at her. "Excuse me?" Torrie asked. "Don't pretend you don't know Torrie. You and Mark. Oh we all know what's going on." Joy said. "Joy I have no idea what you are talking about." Torrie said. "Oh don't you? Let me remind you. Charvo and Eddie saw you two having a romantic embrace outside your room!" Joy explained. "What? Mark and I are friends Joy!" Torrie yelled. "Oh sure! More like Fuck Buddies!" Joy smirked. "Fuck you! You bitch! Mark and I are good friends, ask him yourself! You don't know him or me personally so you and the rest of the nosey locker room keep out of our business!" Torrie yelled and walked into a cubicle and slammed the door. Joy flicked her brown hair back and chuckled. "Nice going there Joy, she's not a slut unlike you!" Jackie said. "Ehh, whatever." Joy said and walked out of the locker room.

_Sorry if there any Joy fans out there. I had to make one of the divas a bitch so I went, nei meni myni mo and Joy was picked. Again thanks for the reviews! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"5 minutes until you ladies are on!" a stagehand said to them as they were waiting behind the curtain. Torrie was sitting on a table with her arms crossed. "Come on Torrie don't take it to heart what Joy said." Jackie said sitting next to her. "I'm not." She replied quietly. Jackie heard her music starting to play. "Well I'm on." Jackie smiled at walk out to the ring. All the divas had left to go to the ring and Torrie was the last out. Her music started to play and she heard the fans screaming. It bought a smile to her face. She stood up and tied her robe up and walked out through the curtain. She smiled and waved to the fans as she walked down the aisle. She high fived some of the guys near the post and walked up the stairs into the ring. Her music stopped playing. Tazz entered the ring.

"Ok seeing that we are in Miami, Florida." Tazz said then stopped as the crowd starting cheering. "What better way to celebrate the beautiful beaches here then with a bikini contest with our beautiful divas!" Tazz said. The crowd starting cheering. Torrie glimpsed over at Joy who gave her a greasy. Torrie greased her back. "Ok ladies, one by one if you could please remove your robes cause we're all dying to see what you have underneath." Tazz said then stood back.

Meanwhile Mark was in the locker room talking to an indie wrestler. "So you having a good time here?" Mark asked him. "Yeah I am wooo…" He replied looking at the monitor as the divas were taking off their robes revealing their bikinis. "Hey kid I don't think that's very…" Mark said then stopped and looked at the monitor as Tazz asked Torrie to remove her gown. Mark's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Torrie slide her robe off her body and walked around the ring revealing her bikini. Mark swallowed hard. What a body, he thought. Then noticed he was getting a reaction towards her. For god sakes Mark she's married. You're married! She's your friend! He thought and walked off.

"Ok so do you think that Torrie should be the winner?" Tazz asked the crowd. There was a huge pop. "Ok well Torrie I think you're the winner." Tazz said. Torrie smiled and blew kisses to the audience when Joy grabbed her and slapped her across the face. "You Slut!" She heard Joy say. Torrie jumped on her and started hitting her everywhere. "Torrie what's going on?" Tazz said. "Torrie no!" Dawn and Jackie said as the other girls pulled her off of Joy. Torrie got out of the ring and marched back up the aisle. She heard some of the men cheering. "Whoa rip her top off!" They yelled at Torrie. They obviously thought it was part of the show but it wasn't. She marched backstage when Vince approached her.

"What was that all about Torrie?" He asked in an angry voice. Torrie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry Vince but Joy and I had an argument backstage before and it turned physical in the ring." She explained. "Well lucky for you that this is only a house show, if that happened on Smackdown you'd be in strife" He explained. "Yes I know." She replied. "Let that be a warning next time you'll be suspended." Vince said. "Yes." She answered quietly. "Oh and Torrie please tie your rope back up." Vince said and walked off. Torrie realized she still had her robe undone and started to tie it up.

"Hey Torrie." She heard and looked up and saw Mark walking up to her. "Hey." She smiled. 'What was that catfight about with you and Joy?" He asked. "Oh nothing don't worry." She said. "Ok then." He said. Torrie smiled and leaned up and pushed his hair back behind his ear. "Your hair is dripping on your jacket." She said quietly. Mark took her hand and rubbed it. "Oh well." He smiled. "How's Sara?" She asked. "Ok I guess, she's been kind of snappy and didn't really want to talk much to me on the phone but I guess she just misses me." He said. "Yeah she must." Torrie replied. "Well I gotta get going my match is on next." He explained. "Ok." She smiled. "See ya next Tuesday then. By the way nice bikini" Mark smiled. "Thank you, Ok bye." She smiled and started to walk away. "Wait Mark!" She called out. "Yeah?" He replied. "Have you heard any rumors lately?" She asked. "What type of rumors?" He asked. "Just rumors in general." She explained. "Well no why?" He asked. "Don't worry." She smiled and started to walk away. "Torrie what rumors?" Mark called out. "Mark don't worry." She said and kept walking. He shrugged his head and went to get ready for his match.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday came around quickly. Mark was in his locker room getting ready for his match. Sara had come along too. "Sara?" Mark asked her. She was on her cell phone. Mark thought it must be one of her girlfriends. "Sara?" Mark asked. "Oh hang on a tic, the old man wants to talk to me." She laughed. "Yes Mark?" She asked. "Have you seen my hat?" He asked. "What?" she replied while still having the cell phone to her ear. "My hat I wear to the ring?" He explained. "No." she snorted and continued to laugh and giggle on her phone. Mark gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed the phone off her and switched it off. "Mark!" She snapped. "Sara I am trying to get ready for my match and it's rude you sitting here on the phone ignoring me." He explained. Sara greased at him. "If you wanted to chit chat with your friend, why didn't you stay home?" He asked. "Because I wanted to come and be with my husband that I love." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Mark kissed her back. "Ok, but try to cut back on the calls ok?" He said. "Ok." She smiled. "Well I gotta go; I'll be back in about 25 minutes ok?" He said. "Yep." She smiled and sat back down.

He walked out of the room. Sara grabbed her phone and turned it on again. "Sorry about that." She said.

Torrie was walking through the corridor when she saw Mark up ahead. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey, I gotta keep going my match is up next." He replied. "Yeah of course, catch ya later." She smiled and kept walking. She heard laughing coming from his locker room. She walked over and peaked through the door. She saw Sara sitting there with her back to Torrie, talking on her cell phone.

"So what are you doing right now?" She said to the person on the phone. "Uh huh, really? Did you get my e-mails I sent you?" "Yeah, you think that they're hot?" Nice." She giggled. Torrie stepped back and raised her eyebrows. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

"Have you seen Billy?" She asked the men in the male's locker room. "Nope." They replied. "I don't know why I bother." She sighed. "Seems to me you don't really." Eddie said. Torrie remembered what Joy said to her the other day. She just greased at him and walked off.

She walked back towards the women's locker room when she saw Mark and Sara walking towards her. "Hey again." She laughed. "Hey." Mark said. Sara looked Torrie up and down and greased at her. Torrie noticed she didn't have her phone on her. "We're just heading to the cafeteria, so see ya later." Mark said. "Oh ok." She smiled. She kept walking then stopped to see if Mark and Sara were out of sight.

She stopped outside his locker room and went to open his down. Good it wasn't locked. She smiled. She looked around the benches to find Sara's phone. She knew it was wrong what she was doing, but knew it would be more wrong if she thought what Sara was doing was true. She saw a handbag on the bench and opened it and looked through it. She found her cell phone and sat down and opened the inbox page on her messages. Torrie gasped in disgust at what she read.

_Hey Sara, I got those e-mails from ya. Damn they're hot. When ya gonna leave that old husband of yours? See ya soon babe xx Jack._

_Hey Babe, last Friday was so hot that I still get hard when I remember your naked body on top of mine. xx Jack._

_Hey Sexy, what are ya doing this weekend. Hope I can come ova and 'play' ;) _

_Luv Jack._

"She's cheating on him!" Torrie gasped and put the phone back in the bag and walked out.

She walked into the cafeteria and saw Mark and Sara eating dinner. Torrie snorted in disgust when she saw Sara rubbing Mark's hand and laughing at his jokes. Torrie marched over and sat next to Mark. "Hey Torrie." He smiled. "Hey Mark, Sara." She replied looking at Sara. Sara looked at her. "Mark, I just gotta go back to your locker room for a second ok?" She smiled at him. "Ok." He said. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She got up and walked off. "So how ya been Torrie?" Mark asked turning to face Torrie. "Good, Mark I gotta tell you something." Torrie said. "What?" He said. "It's about Sara." Torrie replied. "Ok." Mark said. Just then Sara walked back into the cafeteria she put her cell phone on the table and saw Joy. "Joy." She called out and walked over to her. "I didn't know Sara was friends with Joy." Mark said seeing them laugh and hug. "Yeah they got a few things in common. They both think I'm a slut. They'll be bitching about me for half an hour." Torrie said quickly. "What?" Mark asked confused. "Don't worry, anyway it's about Sara." She began. "Yes you said. Now what is it about?" Mark asked. Torrie took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this Mark, but Sara is cheating on you." She said. "What?" He gasped. "She's cheating on you with some guy called Jack." She explained. "Huh? How do you know?" Mark asked. "I heard her flirting on her phone with somebody then I read her messages on it." Torrie explained. "You read her messages?" Mark asked. "Yes, and they were dirty." She replied. "Torrie, you just can't go and look through someone's phone without their permission." Mark explained. "Yes I know, but when I heard her on the phone I couldn't help myself." She said. "I still can't believe you read her messages though." Mark said, starting to get angry. "Oh for Christ sakes Mark! Read them then! They're on here!" She yelled and grabbed Sara's phone and gave it to him. Mark flicked through her message bank. "The inbox is empty." He said. "Well she must have deleted them just before." Torrie explained. Mark sighed. "I can't believe you'd say something like that Torrie! It's not like you!" He snapped. "Well I'm sorry for caring Mark!" She snapped back at him. "You don't even know Sara!" He yelled. "I know her well enough Mark. I know her type. She's a woman who gets bored easily and goes off and sleeps around." Torrie said. "What! Torrie leave her alone!" Mark yelled and stood up. "I can't believe you don't believe me!" Torrie said. "Torrie just leave Sara alone. In fact leave me alone too! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Mark yelled. "Oh Mark, don't do this please." Torrie sighed. "I thought you were different Torrie, I really did. But really you're no different to the rest of the women here. Sara's right. You're nothing but a SLUT!" He spat at her. Torrie started to cry. It was bad enough half the locker room thinking it, but now Mark? And it wasn't even true! She turned around and ran out of the room crying. Sara walked back over to him. "What was that all about?" She asked smiling. "I don't wanna talk about it. Can we just go back to the hotel room please?" He sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Torrie was at her hotel room lying on her bed, crying. She didn't even show up to the house show or the autograph signing they had scheduled. She grabbed a tissue off the side table to blow her nose. Billy hadn't even asked why she was crying or if she was ok. But she couldn't give a fuck. And the reason why she didn't care was because she realized that she had feelings for Mark. She knew it was wrong as she was married and so was he but she couldn't help it. He had been so kind to her and treated her as a real person unlike Billy. But it's not like he'll like me, she thought. After the way he reacted to me telling him that Sara was cheating on him. He called me a slut! I should hate him! But I don't, cause I like him, maybe I even love him! God I'm so confused, she thought in her mind.

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." She snuffled. She saw Jackie and Amy walk in the room. They came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Torrie how are you feeling?" Amy asked rubbing her arm. "I don't know." She sighed. "Torrie what's wrong? You weren't here for the house show or the autograph signings." Jackie said. Torrie kept on crying. "Torrie please tell us what's wrong." Amy asked. "I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it." Torrie said. "Come on Torrie, we ain't leaving until you do." Jackie said. Torrie took a deep breath. "Mark called me a slut." She said. "Really? Why would he do that?" Amy asked. "Cause I told him that Sara is cheating on him and he didn't believe me." Torrie explained. "Oh! Sara is cheating on him?" Jackie gasped. "Yes." Torrie sniffed. "Torrie it must be very bad if you missed a house show and an autograph signing." Amy explained. Torrie looked at her then looked away. "Torrie hunny, do you like Mark?" Jackie asked. Torrie didn't answer. "Torrie tell us." Jackie said. "I love him!" Torrie cried out. "Oh Torrie." Amy smiled and cuddled her, same with Jackie. "Finally you realized that Billy is an asshole." Jackie giggled. Torrie sat up and stood up. "So why does it matter? I'll always be stuck with him." Torrie said. "What? Torrie you are beautiful, you can have anyone you want!" Jackie explained. "So? It doesn't matter if I'm beautiful or ugly. My feelings for Mark would be no different." Torrie explained. "Torrie I think you should tell him that you like him." Amy suggested. "No! He loves Sara! He called me a slut; he wants nothing to do with me any more!" Torrie said. Jackie and Amy looked at each other then back at Torrie. "It's just not fair!" Torrie said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I think we should tell Vince." Amy suggested. "What? No way." Jackie replied. "Look at the state she's in. She's gonna have a nervous breakdown." Amy said. "Amy you are being way too dramatic." Jackie explained. "No I'm not, to us it's no big deal but it is to Torrie, she must really love him." Amy said. Jackie sighed. "You're right; we'll come check on her again in a few hours." Jackie said getting up. Amy smiled and the two of them walked out of the room.

After a while Torrie came out of the bathroom as she heard someone coming into the room. She thought it was Amy and Jackie but it was Billy. "Hey Torrie, how are you feeling?" Billy asked walking over to her. "Ok." Torrie said. "Yeah? You want me to get you anything?" He asked in a soothing voice. "No thanks." She smiled. "Well how was your day?" He asked rubbing her back. "Ok I guess." She said. "Yeah same, a lot happened to me today. I found out quite a lot of information." He explained. "Oh." Torrie replied quietly. "Yeah, apparently my wife is cheating on me with Mark Callaway." He said with raised eyebrows. "Oh Charvo and Eddie told you, it's not true Billy." Torrie sighed. "Really?" Billy said and punched Torrie in the face. Torrie screamed and fell to the floor. "You little bitch, how dare you be unfaithful to me!" He yelled. "Billy please it's not true!" Torrie cried out. Billy just laughed.

Meanwhile Mark was lying down on his bed thinking. Should I go apologize to Torrie? He thought. He didn't mean to call her a slut, but he was pissed at the fact that she accused Sara of cheating on him. But why would she say that though? He thought. Maybe I should go ask her. Yep, I think I'm might apologize to her for calling her a slut but she's gonna have to apologize to me too though. He thought. He got up and walked out of his hotel room towards Torrie's.

Billy was on top of Torrie hitting and punching her everywhere. She was screaming out in pain yelling at him to stop. "No you deserve it!" He yelled. He saw that there were bruises stating to form from his punches on her arms, chest and face. She had a swollen eye and a cut lip. He smiled from his efforts. He got up and laughed. "Hope that hurts Torrie, because that's how I felt when Charvo and Eddie told me about you and Mark." Billy yelled. Torrie was lying in pain crying but managed to get out "Bullshit, you liar, you don't give a damn about me or our marriage." She whispered. But Billy heard her quite clearly. "What's that huh?" He yelled and starting kicking her. Just then he heard the door open. He jumped around quickly to see Mark standing there. "What the fuck!" Mark yelled. "Mark please, it's not what you think it is." Billy said biting his lip. Mark saw Torrie lying there in a bloody mess. "You fucken son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Mark yelled and grabbed Billy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh no please Mark!" Billy pleaded as Mark hurled them up against the wall and punched him in the nose. He then punched Billy a few times in the ribs. "Oh Fuck!" Billy cried out. Mark then pulled him back and with all his strength rammed Billy again into the wall. He threw him so hard that he went through the wall. Mark was panting in rage as he saw Billy lying there lifeless.

Just then Eddie, Charvo, Bob and Charlie and John came running into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" John said. Mark slowly looked at them then looked over at Torrie as she was lying unconscious on the ground. "Oh Torrie." Mark said.

Vince walked into the room with Jackie, Amy and Joy. "What the hell? Who did this?" Vince yelled seeing Billy lying through the half caved in wall. "Mark did." Charvo answered. "Really? Well this is coming out of your pay Callaway to repair this!" Vince yelled looking at Mark. "Whatever." Mark sighed. "What's that Mark huh? What's this attitude for?" Vince asked. "Mr. McMahon, Mark and Torrie are having an affair." Joy piped up. "Oh." Vince said. "What!" Mark yelled confused. "It's true." Eddie said. "Gee Mark; I hope this doesn't get out to the public." Vince said. "Vince I am not having an affair, I came in to speak to Torrie and I see this worthless piece of shit beating her up!" Mark yelled. "Ok, ok." Vince said. "Look what he did!" Mark yelled pointing to Torrie. "Oh god Torrie!" Jackie gasped. Vince bit his lip. "Ok, everybody out of the room now." Vice said ushering all the wrestlers out. "Oh Torrie." Amy said. "Girls you can see her afterwards." Vince said and shut the door.

He walked back over to where Mark was leaning down and pushing the hair out of Torrie's face. He bit his lip when he saw her face swelling up with bruisers. "Mark?" Vince said. Mark looked up at him. "Is it true?" Vince asked. "Vince I swear this is the first time I heard anything about it." Mark explained. "I believe you Mark; I've known you for 14 years. You're a good friend to me." Vince replied. Mark gave a small smile then looked back down at Torrie. Vince almost cracked a smile. Even if he wasn't having an affair with Torrie; the guy definitely had feelings for her. Vince knew that Mark wanted to be alone with Torrie. "Mark, make sure you get her to a hospital ok?" He said walking towards the door. "Yeah." Mark replied. Vince nodded and shut the door. Mark carefully lifted Torrie up and laid her on the bed. He stroked his finger down her cheek. He saw her starting to wriggle as he did that, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Mark?" She whispered. "Hey Torrie." He smiled. "Oww." She moaned. "I know you'll be sore Torrie, I saw what happened. Sorry if I wrecked your hotel room." He said looking over at the wall. Torrie saw what he was looking at and saw Billy lying there. She giggled a bit. "Torrie at the bar a few weeks ago when you hade that mark, he gave it to you didn't he? He hit you?" Mark asked. "Yes." Torrie replied. Mark sighed. "I'm gonna ran you a bath; it'll make you feel a bit better and you can clean yourself up a little ok?" He smiled. She nodded. He walked over into the bathroom and started running her a bath. He came back out over to her. "Now I'll come back and check on ya in about 20 minutes, and see if ya wanna go to a hospital ok?" He said. "Ok." She replied. Mark walked out of the room and shut the door. Torrie got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. Mark returned about 20 minutes later and saw that the bathroom door was closed. He shut the door and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Torrie, it's Mark, can I can come in?" He asked. "Yes." He heard her call out. He opened the door and saw her sitting in the bath. Her hair was wet and her eyeliner was smudge. "Hi." She smiled. "Err hi, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Ok." She replied. "What's all this?" He asked seeing all this ripped up paper on the floor. "Mine and Billy's wedding photos." She replied. "Oh, and I guess that this your wedding ring?" He said picking up a ring off the ground near him. "Give it here." She said. He walked over to her looking at the ground as the clear water wasn't doing much to help cover her naked body. She grabbed it out of his hand and threw it out the window near her. Mark looked up. "Hey, you're gonna get yourself a cold." He said walking over to close the window. "Mark." She whispered. He looked at her. "Take a look at what you missed in my playboy issue." She said and sat up revealing her bare breasts to him. "Torrie, I can't." He sighed. She grabbed him and pulled him on top of her and kissed him. Mark kissed her back passionately being careful not to squash her. He ran his hands up and down her body, stopping back at her breasts and gently rubbing her nipples with his fingers. Torrie moaned out. Mark quickly realized what he was doing and sat up then jumped out of the bath, squeezing the water out of his jeans. "Mark?" Torrie asked confused. "Torrie I can't do this." He said. "Can't or don't want to?" She asked. "Torrie." He sighed looking at her in her eyes. "Mark I love you." She whispered. "No you don't." He said. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Yes I do, Sara's the one who doesn't love you." She said. "Torrie I mean it, don't start this shit again." He said. She shook her head and turned away from him. "I gotta go." He said. Torrie didn't answer. He walked out of the bathroom shutting the door on his way out. Torrie burst out into tears. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mark felt like shit walking away from Torrie. He had heard her crying. What had came over him? He didn't have meant to kiss her. It just happened. It meant nothing, you love Sara, and she loves you. Just get on a plane and go back to Houston for a few days. He thought. He looked at his watch, it was 11 o 'clock, it's a bit late; I'll go in the morning. He thought and walked back into his room. His removed his shirt and put a pair of sweat pants on and climbed into the bed.

Mark woke the next morning from the alarm clock going off. He stirred in his sleep and banged his hand down on the snooze button. He yawned and sat up and stretched. He hoped out of his bed and walked into the shower.

After he came out he packed his bags and walked down to the lobby to get the keys to his rental car he had left with the staff. "Hey Mark." Vince said walking up to him. "Hey Vince." He replied. "You off are ya?" Vince asked as he saw Mark with his bags. "Yeah I'm going back to Houston for a few days to see Sara." Mark replied as the guy at the counter gave Mark his keys. "Fair enough, how's Torrie?" Vince said. "Err she's ok I guess." Mark said picking up his bags; he really didn't want to be talking about Torrie at the moment. "Ok, I'll go see her afterwards." Vince said. "Yeah ok, well I'll see ya in a few days ok?" Mark said heading to the front doors. "Ok, bye Mark." Vince replied and walked back over to the restaurant area. Mark headed out the doors towards his car. He put his bags in the back seat and hoped into the driver seat. He turned on the engine and headed out of the hotel car park towards the airport.

He arrived at the airport and waited in line for his ticket. "Next please." A woman called. Mark walked over to her. "One ticket to Houston, Texas please." Mark said. "Certainly sir." She replied and fiddled around on her computer. "Hear you are." She smiled and handed him his ticket. "Thanks." He replied and walked over and took a seat in the waiting area. He took out his phone from his back pocket and dialed Sara's number but decided that he'll surprise her instead. "Err excuse me Mr. Undertaker?" Mark looked up and saw 2 little kids standing next to him. "Could we have your autograph?" They asked quietly. Mark chuckled. "Of course." He smiled and took the pen and paper from them. "There you go." He said and handed it back to them. "You like Torrie huh?" Mark asked the little girl who was wearing a Torrie t-shirt. "Yes, she's very pretty." She replied. "Yeah she sure is." Mark sighed. "Thank you." She said. "No problem sweetheart." He smiled and watched them run off to their mom jumping up and down. He heard that his flight was starting to board, so he got up and walked over to the gates.

Mark hopped off the plane after a 3 and a half hour flight. He was tried but determined to see Sara. He hired a car and drove off to his home which was about an hours drive from the airport.

He arrived at his ranch and drove up the long drive way towards his house. He stopped the car and hopped out. I hope Sara's home. He thought, as he walked up to the front door. It wasn't locked so she must be home. He walked inside and put his bags at the entrance. He heard giggling coming from upstairs. That must be her; he smiled and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

He opened the door and gasped as he saw Sara in bed with another man. "What the fuck!" Mark called out. Sara turned around to see Mark standing at the door. "Mark!" She gasped. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled. "Mark's it not what you think." Sara started wrapping a blanket around her and walking up to Mark. "Not what I think! Sara I saw you fucking this guy. Don't think I'm stupid!" He yelled. Sara bit her lip and went to touch him on the arm. "Don't touch me!" Mark yelled. "Mark I didn't mean to, it's just that you're on the road all the time and I get lonely." She complained. "Sara you knew what my traveling would be like when I married you!" He yelled. She sighed. "I called the wrong girl a slut." Mark said walking over to the door. He turned around to face her again. "I'll be coming back next week and I want you out of this house before that." He said. "What? This is my house too!" Sara snapped. "Bullshit, I had this house before you moved in here." Mark replied. Sara groaned. "And one more thing, you'll be getting the divorce papers in the mail within a week and I expect them signed." He said and slammed the door shut. He sighed heavy and leaned against the door. He heard Sara talking to the guy. Torrie was telling the truth, and I called her a slut! I left her feeling like shit! He thought angrily. He knew what he had to do; he grabbed his bags and headed back to the airport again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Torrie was sitting at home that night watching a movie on TV; she was munching on a bag of corn chips. Vince had let her have the week off to recover. Billy hadn't come home to collect his stuff, but she didn't care. If he wasn't here by the end of the week she decided that she was gonna burn his stuff instead. Vince was going to fire Billy but instead suspended him and banned him for going anywhere near Torrie. A love scene came on during the movie.

"_Oh Miranda I love you."_

"_Oh David I love you too!"_

"_I'll never leave you, I'll love you forever."_

"Liar!" Torrie shouted at the TV and threw her bag of corn chips at it. She let out a frustrated sigh and got up off the couch. "Don't believe his bullshit girl, they're all the same!" She said. Just then she heard a knock at the door. It must be Billy. She walked over to the door and grabbed a baseball bat just incase he tried to hit her again. She opened the door with the bat in her hand.

"Mark!" She gasped. "You're not gonna hit me are you?" He asked moving back. "I dunno, maybe I should." She said sternly. Mark sighed. "Torrie…." He sighed. "What?" She snapped. "I need to talk to you." Mark explained. "Really?" She replied with her eyebrows raised. "Yes, can I come in?" He asked. "No." She replied. "Ok, well I'll talk out here then." He said. "Don't bother." She spat and shut the door in his face.

She walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Torrie!" She heard Mark yelling from outside. She looked over at the door. Should I go open it? No! He deserves it. She thought. "Torrie open this damn fucken door now!" Mark yelled banging on the door. Oh god! She panicked and grabbed the phone on the coffee table. She pressed 911.

Just then Mark burst in through the door. He slammed it behind him. He breathed heavy looking at Torrie. "Mark I've dialed 911 and all I gotta do is press this button and the police will be on their way." She explained. "You don't think I'm gonna hurt ya do ya?" Mark asked. "I dunno." She replied. Mark sighed. "Well actually I haven't been with a lot of men in my life Mark, which may come as a surprise to you considering I'm a slut." Torrie explained.

"Torrie…." Mark sighed. "Just drop it Mark! How would you like to be called something you're not?" She said. Mark didn't answer. "I know it sounds childish but it's true. I've been called a slut, a bitch, a liar, everything in the past few weeks. You name it, I've been called it." She said with tears running down her face. "Torrie it's not my fault I haven't called you any of those names." Mark said. "Bullshit! You called me a slut!" She yelled. "Yeah well I didn't mean it!" Mark said. "Mark I can't help it if I fell for you. My husband bet on me. He made me feel like shit, like I'm worthless. But you, you make me feel like I'm special, like I'm the only one who matters. Maybe not to you, but to me you did. You made me feel loved." She cried. Mark sighed. "And I have done nothing to deserve this shit I'm feeling right now. I haven't made any moves on you at all." She explained. "What? Yes you did last night!" He said. "Don't point me out as the bad person Mark! You were in the same position as me, don't deny it!" She replied. Mark sighed and ran his hands the through his hair. Torrie sighed and walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the bench. "Why did you come here for anyway?" She asked. Mark looked at her. "I left the hotel this morning, and after a 3 and a half hour flight, I come home to find my wife of 4 years having sex with some guy in my bed." Mark explained. "Really? I'm not surprised." Torrie smirked. "And straight after that, not a moment too soon, I took another flight except this time a 4 and a half hour flight straight to your home. I'm tired and I feel like shit. But I know what I gotta do Torrie." He said. She raised her eyebrows at him dignifying she wanted a reply. "I'm sorry." He said. "What?" She replied. "I'm sorry." Mark repeated. "For what Mark? For making me feel like shit? For accusing me of lying? For calling me a slut? What are you apologizing for?" She asked. "For everything Torrie, I should have believed you." He sighed. "Yeah well you didn't, and you didn't just get yourself hurt in the process Mark, you also got me hurt too." She replied. "I know Torrie, I'm so sorry. I guess I just didn't believe you because I didn't want it to be true." He explained. "Well of course you didn't want it to be true." She said. Mark thought was that a bit of sympathy in her voice? "But I just got attached to you so quickly and it scared me. So I took the easy way out. I ran away when I know I shouldn't have." He explained. Torrie didn't reply. "I'm really sorry Torrie and I'll do anything to make it up to you….and I mean anything." He said. Torrie looked at him for a second then smirked. "Over to the couch." She replied.


End file.
